The present invention relates generally to facsimile apparatuses, and more particularly to a facsimile apparatus functionable as a remote terminal for remote maintenance.
Recently, facsimile apparatuses have been so improved that use of practical facsimile apparatuses, which have variable functions, but are inexpensive have become widespread among users. But the users, who have insufficient previous knowledge about new products, usually cannot make full use of the variable functions. Additionally, long-term use often deteriorates the performance of each part of the apparatus, such as sensors or light sources. Accordingly, a facsimile apparatus functionable as a remote terminal for remote maintenance has been used so that engineers in a remote maintenance center can diagnose damage thereof and/or periodically inspect the performance thereof.
However, the above facsimile apparatus has the following disadvantages:
1. Remote control without the permission of the user of the apparatus sometimes constitutes an invasion of the user's privacy, for example, names of communicatees registered with the one-touch-dial data are leaked.
2. There is a possibility that the remote control will make the apparatus function wrongly, for example, set parameters, which are required for the apparatus operation, incorrectly.